


Take Me

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Smut, Switching, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Chanyeol is pissed, the bowling game him and Jongdae did today did not go as planned. Filled with frustration, the only release he can get will happen in a hot shower. Baekhyun knows how to help work that frustration out, he decides to offer himself to whatever Chanyeol needs





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little inspired with how frustrated Chanyeol was at the Vlive Kingpin Bowling Match 18/3/26  
> Had a small talk about how he would have to get rid of that frustration... and well here we are.

Chanyeol let his bag drop to the floor, the loud thud not even making him flinch. In fact he had half a mind to pick it back up and drop it once more.

"Look, if anyone has the right to be mad it’s me. I had how many gutter balls?" Jongdae said, closing the door behind them.

Chanyeol started off towards his room, "Yeah that didn't help either."

"Hey, we both knew going in I was there to make everyone laugh, not to score points!" Chanyeol didn’t respond, just flipped him off as he turned the corner. Jongdae shook his head.

Baekhyun walked out from the dining room, handing a beer to Jongdae. "Didn't go well?"

He nodded his thanks for the drink before taking a sip. "I brought us down, which frustrated him, which caused him not to play to his usual standards." 

Baekhyun watched Jongdae head off to his floor before looking down the hallway to where Chanyeol had been heading.

*

Chanyeol let the hot water run down his back, dipping his head back to drench his face. It was stupid to be this upset, he was well aware of that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to yell or even punch the tiled wall of the shower. His body was trembling, partly from the scalding water, mostly from the pent-up frustration that filled his mind and body. He let his hand travel down, taking hold of himself, a few strokes and he was hard enough to get some of the release that he needed. Letting out a low moan, he tightened his hand, causing enough pain to mix with the building pleasure. It wasn't his usual style: taking his time, softer tugs. He didn't need that, he needed some tension, some extra force this time. He pinched his tip, letting out a gasp at the fresh snap of pain.

"There is a better way to do that you know."

Chanyeol opened his eyes to see Baekhyun sitting on the counter, facing the glass wall of the shower. He watched as he licked his lips, eyes looking him up and down, his erection obvious in his track pants.

Baekhyun smiled, watching as Chanyeol took a few moments to find his way up his body to look him in the eyes. "To let out that coiling rage, and to show how good you really are, I can let you have both."

Chanyeol had half a mind to tell him to fuck off, but instead he found himself opening the shower door.

Baekhyun smiled, jumping from the counter, pulling his shirt over his head, making his white hair a mess. He bit his lip as Chanyeol's eyes grew darker, watching his every move. He wiggled his hips with purpose as he pulled the track pants down and stepped into the shower. He ran his hands through Chanyeol's wet black hair, watching as he closed his eyes in response to the gesture. He did it once more before tugging hard, snapping his head back, making Chanyeol hiss at the sudden pain. He stood up on his toes, bringing his lips to Chanyeol's neck, giving a quick lick before biting down hard. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer, bringing him into the hot water. Letting go of his hair, Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol's chest, pushing him away from the spray of the water, back against cold tile. 

Baekhyun kissed his way down Chanyeol's chest, teeth tugging at his nipples as he moved further down. He slipped down to his knees, one hand taking hold of Chanyeol's length, smiling at the gasp he earned from Chanyeol. He tightened his hand, harder than necessary, enjoying the low groan Chanyeol made in response. His tongue licked at the tip before pulling him into his mouth, instantly letting it hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Chanyeol moaned, gripping Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun relaxed his jaw more, bringing Chanyeol out to the tip, nipping at it before taking him back in. His hand began to pump the area he couldn't fit into his mouth, even as he brought his length again to the back of his throat. He glanced up as he felt Chanyeol's hips jerk. He could tell he was trying not jerk his hips too much.

Baekhyun took him from his mouth, lips ghosting over his skin. "Considerate, but not necessary. Don't hold back." Baekhyun brought him back into his mouth with a moan, knowing exactly what the sensation would do, he heard the reaction from Chanyeol in moments.

This time Chanyeol didn't stop his hips from bucking, making Baekhyun gag but not enough to stop what he was doing. With his free hand, he brought his fingers to his own center, preparing himself the best he could for what he would let Chanyeol do to him. He stopped pumping to move his hand around to Chanyeol's ass, digging his fingers in to bring him closer. 

"Stop Baek, I'll come if you don't stop." Chanyeol's voice was deeper than Baekhyun had ever heard before, it made him shiver.

Baekhyun gave a final lick before getting back up, hands moving slowly over the ripples of Chanyeol's stomach, up to his neck, finally landing in his hair. "Do what you need."

Chanyeol wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's waist, lifting him off the floor, turning him around to brace his back against the wall. Keeping one arm around his back, he cupped Baekhyun’s face with his free hand, bringing his lips to Baekhyun's. He didn't have to try to pry open his mouth, Baekhyun let him in easily, tongue searching for his. He ground his hips into Baekhyun, both moaning at the friction, the kiss getting sloppier with need. Baekhyun tightened his legs around Chanyeol's waist, his hand taking hold of Chanyeol, placing him at his center. Taking his plump bottom lip between his teeth, Baekhyun bit down as he pushed Chanyeol into himself. 

Chanyeol wasn't ready, the pain from the bite with the sensation of Baekhyun's tightness around him had him seeing stars. His hand left Baekhyun's neck, going to the wall to brace himself. 

"I didn't come in here for you to be still, Yeol. Fuck me," Baekhyun said against his lips, moving his hips to make his point even more understood.

Chanyeol moved his head to the crook of Baekhyun's shoulder, pulling himself nearly out before thrusting up hard, pushing Baekhyun's back into the tiled wall. He was sure the impact would leave a mark. Smiling against his neck, he repeated the action.

"Yes, as hard as you need," Baekhyun moaned, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's broad shoulders. He knew if he didn't he would not be able to stay up. "Give me all of it."

Chanyeol bucked up, bringing himself all the way to the hilt. He could tell it caused some discomfort to Baekhyun, feeling his nails digging into his skin. He was enjoying the sharp pain, he was about to say so when Baekhyun snapped his hips. His moan muffled around the skin he had in his mouth, another snap and he bit down. He heard Baekhyun curse at the sudden pain, he didn't care, his teeth didn't let go. He brought his hips back before plowing forward again and again. He was getting lost in the sounds of their skin hitting, the feeling of Baekhyun taking his full length.

"So good, fuck," Baekhyun moaned, bringing his hips back and ramming forward just as Chanyeol pushed into him.

Chanyeol moaned against Baekhyun's neck, "Harder, Baek."

Baekhyun's eyes rolled back, he was doing his best to move down against Chanyeol's thrusts. He had never been filled like this, never felt a raw need like this. It took all he had not to lose his mind to it. The pain from the bite was the only thing keeping him grounded in the moment. He turned his hips, clenching on Chanyeol as he felt him pulling out again, knowing what would happen next. His back would be bruised for sure, but he welcomed it. He brought his lips back to Chanyeol’s, greedily taking his tongue into his mouth, moaning as Chanyeol somehow began to push even harder into him.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I'm close."

Baekhyun let his legs loosen. "Not yet," he said. He didn't give Chanyeol a moment to think before he pulled himself off of him, landing on wobbly legs, his hands turning Chanyeol around. "On your hands and knees, now."

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol nodded, eyes half open, getting down onto the floor. He waited a moment, savoring the way Chanyeol's breathing started to get ragged with waiting. He knelt down behind him, the water just hitting Chanyeol's back. He put his fingers in the water before bringing them down, softly touching his ass.

Chanyeol was about to tell him to hurry up when he felt the smack. It wasn't painful, but it did cause him to moan. "Harder," he heard himself say, he could barely recognize his own voice. He only had to wait a second before another smack, this time with enough force to push him forward, his knees grinding against the tile. He felt fingers start to play at his center, but he moved his hips away. "No, I want that… I need that pain."

Baekhyun almost didn't listen to him, but instead he stroked himself a few times before pushing inside of Chanyeol, both cursing at the lack of preparation. He gave them both a moment to recover before sliding out slowly. "Breathe," he said. He waited for the nod from Chanyeol before driving himself back in.

"Yes... fuck yes, Baek."

Baekhyun tightened his hold on Chanyeol's hips, digging in enough to leave bruises of each finger. He thrust up, bringing Chanyeol back hard against his hips, the smack of their skin filling his ears. He let himself go, pushing himself inside of Chanyeol harder with each pass. He could tell he was hitting the nerves that were deep inside of Chanyeol, the moans he was getting could only come from that. "Touch yourself, like you were when I was watching you."

"Yes." Chanyeol complied, taking one hand from the floor and wrapping it around himself. He timed his palm with every thrust, tightening his grip every time he got to his tip.

"I'm going to come, and only when I have are you allowed to," Baekhyun said. He bucked his hips, turning them just enough to cause Chanyeol to cry out. "Tell me you understand."

Chanyeol hoped he was nodding, but he couldn't tell. "Only after you."

Baekhyun smiled, his pace began to quicken, the electric knot in his stomach growing. He took one of his hands away from Chanyeol’s hip and placed it over the hand that Chanyeol was working himself with. Chanyeol jerked against him, nipping Baekhyun out of nowhere, causing him to climax with a curse.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun find his release, Baekhyun's hand gripping his hand hard as he continued to come. He bit his lip before yelling out Baekhyun's name, finding his own release. After what felt like minutes, he finally felt Baekhyun pull out, both of them moaning at the sensation.

Baekhyun leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol's back. "You should lose more often."

Chanyeol laughed, "Oh I plan to now."

"If you fuck me like that every time, I really hope you mean that."

Chanyeol leaned in, placing a soft lingering kiss on Baekhyun's lips. "You should see how I fuck when I win."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aubrey for the very dirty and quick brainstorm that led to this and thank you Katie for being the amazing private editor that you are. You both help me with this crazy ass stories. Thank you both!
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
